Yuma Isogai
Yuma Isogai is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. He is the male class representative. Statistics *'Name': Yuma Isogai *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': November 13 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 57 kg (126 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Gold *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Main Attire': Black button down vest, white long-sleeved button down shirt, black tie, light-grey slacks, black, silver-buckled belt, and black laceless shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Peak Human Conditioning (Speed, Agility and Durability), Master Martial Artist, Acrobat, Stick Fighter and Knife Combatant, Expert Marksman, Master of Stealth, High Willpower, Genius Intellect (Tactical Analysis, Social Studies/Geography, Leadership, Detective Skills, Hacking Skills, and Vehicular Driving Expert) *'Standard Equipment': Utility Belt *'Weaknesses': Normal human weaknesses *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': WingDings, Ground Spark, Escrima Fury, Grappling Gun, Flip Kick, Scatter Bomb, Staff Spin, Ground Blast, Dark as Night, Bird’s Eye *'Voice Actor': Jerry Jewell Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Small Building level. Human level to City Block level with Gadgets. Some gadgets ignore conventional durability. *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Building level+ *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Escrima Sticks. Several Tens of Meters (Dozens) with Gadgets *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Isogai has somewhat spiked dark brown hair with two small hair antennae at the top and pale gold eyes. In addition to his personality, Isogai has been described as being very attractive and is one of the most popular members of Class 3-E. He's also popular with others from the main building and still receives love letters from females there despite the otherwise general discrimination. He wears a black button down vest over a white long-sleeved button down shirt (with rolled up sleeves to the wrist) and black tie, a pair of light-grey slacks held by a black, silver-buckled belt, and black laceless shoes. Personality Isogai is a kind, cheerful, and reliable person. He is modest, not at all boastful, and helpful. Isogai has been noted to have good leadership qualities and personal virtues, and due to that he's able to see all the individual strong points in his classmates. Because of these traits, he is considered to be an ikemen, which not only means handsome, but can also imply a flawless personality. History Main Skills and Equipment Utility Belt: Isogai around a utility belt that carried various assortments of weapons. *'WingDings': *'Holographic Computer': *'Eskrima Sticks': *'Grapple Gun': *'Ammunition Discs': *'Smoke Pellets': *'Bolas': *'Flash Grenades': *'Taser': *'Respirator Mask': Peak Human Conditioning: *'Peak Human Speed and Agility': *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Metabolism': Master Martial Artist: *'Master Stick Fighter': Master Knife Specialist: Isogai excels in knifework and is considered the best out of all the boys in Class 3-E (and the class as a whole). Expert Marksman Specialist: Isogai is ranked second for marksmanship of the boys' side (and the class as a whole), scoring 103/200 in June. Master Acrobat: Master of Stealth: Strong Willpower: Genius Intellect: *'Master Tactician': Benefiting his leadership talent, he is an excellent tactician. *'Social Studies/Geography': Isogai is ranked 1st in the school for Social Studies. *'Leadership': As a male class representative and leader of Class 3-E, Isogai has excellent leadership. *'Expert Detective': *'Skilled Engineer': *'Expert Hacker and Computer Technician': *'Expert Driver': *'Expert Pilot': Relationships *Hiroto Maehara *Megu Kataoka *Hinata Okano *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters